Blue Raspberry
Blue Raspberry, also known as Samuel Borneus V, is a male contestant and the main protagonist on When Objects Work. Relationships Trivia * He Is 's Favorite OC * He Is Now Neutral Over To Firey And Firey Jr. * Anyways, he is an OC from but is now owned by . * He was one of the first newbies to join in When Objects Work. * He made his first appearance on Brawl of the Objects on June 1st, 2013. * He is a Takesian-El Kadsreian person. * He is the founder of the When Objects Work headquarters. Poll Do you like Blue Raspberry? Yes! No. Kind of. Gallery WOW Blue Raspberry Newer Pose.png|His Older Pose BrnpsA.png|His Other pose BR 4.png|An unused pose BR 7.png BR 8.png BR 42.png|Another unused pose which is used for the WOW show intro. BR Check IT.png Badly Drawn BR.png|Badly drawn Names in different languages * Spanish - Frambuesa azul * German - Blaue Himbeere * Japanese - 青いラズベリー * Latin - hyacinthum RUBUS IDAEUS * French - Framboise bleue * Korean - 파란 산딸기 * Italian - Mirtillo blu * Greek - Μπλε βατόμουρο * Hebrew - פטל כחול * Arabic - توت ازرق * Russian - Голубая малина * Afrikaans - Blou Framboos * Albanian - Blue mjedër * Amharic - ሰማያዊ ወይንጠጅ * Armenian - Կապույտ ազնվամորի * Azerbaijani - Mavi Moruq * Basque - Mugurdi urdina * Belarusian - сіні Малінавы * Bengali - ব্লু রাস্পবেরি * Bosnian - Plava malina * Bulgarian - Синя малина * Catalan - Gerd blau * Cebuano - Same as English * Chichewa - Rasipiberi yapuluu * Chinese - (Traditional: 藍樹莓) (Simplified: 蓝树莓) * Corsican - Raspberry Blu * Croatian - Plava malina * Czech - Modrá Malina * Danish - Blå hindbær * Dutch - Blauwe framboos * Esperanto - Blua Frambo * Estonian - Sinine vaarikas * Filipino - Same as English * Finnish - Sininen Vadelma * Frisian - Same as English * Galician - Frambuesa azul * Georgian - ლურჯი ჟოლო * Gujarati - ભૂરી રાસ્પબેરી * Haitian Creole - Blue Franbwaz * Hausa - Blue rasberi * Hawaiian - ʻO ka hua Rasūpi * Hindi - नीली रास्पबेरी * Hmong - Same as English * Hungarian - Kék málna * Icelandic - Blá hindberja * Igbo - Blue utu * Indonesian - Raspberry biru * Irish - Sú craobh Gorm * Javanese - Biru Raspberry * Kannada - ನೀಲಿ ರಸ್ಪ್ಬೇರಿ * Kazakh - Көк таңқурай * Khmer - ខៀវខ្ចី * Kurdish - Same as English * Kyrgyz - Same as English * Lao - Same as English * Latvian - Zila avene * Lithuanian - Mėlynas avinas * Luxembourgish - Blo vu Raspberry * Macedonian - Сина Малина * Malagasy - Same as English * Malay - Rasberi biru * Malayalam - ബ്ലൂ റാസ്ബെറി * Maltese - Raspberry blu * Maori - Blue Rasipi * Marathi - ब्लू रास्पबेरी * Mongolian - Цэнхэр Raspberry * Myanmar - အပြာရောင် Raspberry (a.k.a. aapyaarraung Raspberry) * Nepali - ब्लू रास्पबेरी * Norwegian - Blå bringebær * Pashto - نیل راسبری * Persian - تمشک آبی * Polish - Niebieska malina * Portuguese - Framboesa azul * Punjabi - ਨੀਲੀ ਰਾਸਬਰਬਰੀ * Romanian - Zmeura albastra * Samoan - Blue Rasberi * Scots Gaelic - Lùbag Gorm * Serbian - Плава малина * Sesotho - Raspberry e tala * Shona - Raspibheri yebhuruu * Sindhi - نيلي راسبريري * Sinhala - නිල් රාස්ප්බෙරි * Slovak - Modrá malina * Slovenian - Modra malina * Somali - Same as English * Sundanese - Bulao buah prambus * Swahili - Raspberry Bluu * Swedish - Blå hallon * Tajik - Same as English * Tamil - ப்ளூ ராஸ்பெர்ரி * Telugu - బ్లూ రాస్ప్బెర్రీ * Thai - ราสเบอร์รี่สีน้ำเงิน * Turkish - Mavi ahududu * Ukrainian - Синя малина * Urdu - بلیو رسبری * Uzbek - Moviy malinali * Vietnamese - Quả mâm xôi * Welsh - Glas Mafon * Xhosa - Raspberry eluhlaza * Yiddish - בלוי ראַספּבעררי * Yoruba - Blue rasipibẹri * Zulu - Okusajingijolo okomvu Category:Heroes Category:When Objects Work Category:Characters Category:Can fly Category:Male Category:Blue Category:Green Category:Arms and Legs Category:Cool and Good Category:Channel hosts